


Waste A Moment

by anenemyanenome



Series: 9-1-1 prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenemyanenome/pseuds/anenemyanenome
Summary: Eddie finds an unexpected video in Buck’s phone and has no choice but to confront him about it.Or Buck really took that one “I wanna ruin our friendship” song to heart and Eddie is a dumb bitch who doesn’t realize what’s happening until it’s too late.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050092
Comments: 40
Kudos: 292





	Waste A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> warnings at the end

Buck is sprawled on Eddie’s couch watching TV when Eddie approaches him. They had a day off, Chris is at his abuela’s with his cousins, so Buck came over to keep him company. So far, they’ve eaten junk food and watched crappy movies. An entirely unproductive day but if Eddie is being honest with himself, exactly what he needed today. What he didn’t need today is the conversation he’s about to have with Buck. 

“Buck, you gotta change your passcode, man.” He hands Buck’s phone to him.

Buck's eyes don't leave the TV and he swats the phone away when Eddie dangles it in front of his face. “What? Why?”

“Because Chris knows it.”

Eddie drops the phone on Buck's chest when it becomes clear he's not going to grab it. Buck grumbles but catches it before it slides off of him and onto the floor.

“So? I usually let him play games on my phone, it’s fine.”

Eddie sighs. He really doesn’t want to have this conversation.

Buck is still trying to twist around him to look at the TV so Eddie puts himself firmly in front of it so he has no choice but to look at Eddie. 

“You can’t keep porn on your phone if Chris knows your passcode.”

Buck sits up sputtering and scrambles for the remote to mute the TV. “What?!”

“Buck, I’m serious. He’s too young to be looking at this stuff-“

“Eddie, wait, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Eddie takes a deep breath.

“There’s a video in your gallery, I was looking at the photos and videos you took of Chris the other day, and it was right there, I watched for like 2 seconds before I realized what it was.”

Buck frowns and opens his gallery, scrolling up to find what Eddie is talking about. Then his eyes widen with recognition and he winces.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Eddie. I changed the settings on my phone to save everything automatically, back when Maddie was sending me some baby pictures. I didn’t even notice, man.”

That makes Eddie pause for a second.

“Someone sent you porn?”

“It’s uh.. it’s not porn?” 

“Not porn. Buck, I know what I saw.”

“It’s not porn. Not exactly.” Buck amends with a sheepish expression. 

Eddie crosses his arms. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a video of.. me and someone else...”

He narrows his eyes at Buck. 

“Is someone blackmailing you?” Eddie doesn’t care if it’s a woman, if someone is trying to blackmail Buck, he’s not gonna be held responsible for-

“No!” Buck hurries to say when he senses Eddie’s mood shift. “No, it’s just-" He lets out a frustrated huff. "Just read the conversation.” 

He opens the texting app and hands the phone to Eddie.

**Video file**  
_thinking of you_  
Jamie 2:32 am 

_I forgot you had that_  
Me 8:40 am 

_I can delete it if you want_  
Jamie 8:50 am 

_it would be a damn shame tho_  
Jamie 9:03 am 

_we look good together_  
Jamie 9:03 am 

_nah you can keep it_  
Me 9:04 am 

_wanna make new one_  
Jamie 10:26 pm 

_im not doing that anymore, sorry_  
Me 11:10 pm 

Eddie doesn’t want to think about the twinge of satisfaction he feels at reading Buck’s rejection.

“Why didn’t you ask her to delete it?” Eddie asks as he sits down next to Buck. 

Buck chuckles then says with a shrug. “One, she has like thirty of them. Second, I trust her. She’s cool.”

“Thirty?” _Thirty??_ “Of you and her?”

Buck smirks. 

“Or just me, yeah.”

Eddie is stunned. “Do you.. do you do this a lot- is this something you do?”

“Not really?” Buck scratches at his chin. “She was into it and it seemed fun. Well, it was fun.”

Eddie looks down at the phone in his hand, considering. He’s never had the instinct to film himself having sex, and no one he’s been with had ever suggested it. He wonders what it’s like. Watching himself have sex with someone on screen. Or solo, his brain supplies. _Or just me, yeah._ Fuck. 

”Isn’t it awkward?” He frowns at the phone. “Does it even.. look good?” 

He’s thinking about the sex tape movie with Cameron Diaz they watched a couple of days ago based on Chim’s suggestion. The movie ends with Cameron Diaz and Jason Segel’s characters watching the video with increasing levels of horror and promising each other to never watch it again. He can’t help but think that that’s how he’d react in the same situation. Buck’s face shows he knows exactly where Eddie’s brain went. 

“No. I mean not with Jamie, anyway. When I say she’s into it, I mean she’s really into it. She has like a whole set-up with a really nice camera and she edits them after.”

That makes Eddie’s eyebrows climb up. 

“For real?” Eddie looks at the thumbnail with curiosity. 

“You can watch it if you want.” Buck suggests. 

Eddie’s head snaps back up. He can’t be serious. Buck is looking at him completely relaxed, though. Eddie’s heart thuds loudly in his chest. He may be serious. 

“Seriously?”

Buck chuckles. “Dude, it’s fine. Isn’t that what best friends are for? To watch each other’s sex-tapes? It’s part of the bro code i-”

Eddie punches him in the leg and Buck laughs holding his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay, I’m teasing, but for real, it’s not like I’m self-conscious about it, you can watch it if you’re curious.” 

Eddie is still uncertain.

“Now?”

Buck rolls his eyes and presses play. 

Okay, now that Eddie is paying attention he sees that the man in the video is clearly Buck. There’s no mistaking his bulk or his long legs.

Buck is laying on his back, his hands tied to the headboard and the girl, Jamie, is on top him, riding him. The angle changes to her back and then to another side perspective. Eddie turns to Buck. 

“Did you have a camera crew around you? Did you lie to me, Buck? Is this a weird way to tell me you used to do porn?”

Buck laughs loudly. “No! She had multiple cameras on tripods and stuff.”

Eddie raises his eyebrows. 

“I told you, she was really into it. It was a whole thing.”

Eddie can see Buck twitching in the video, his whole body arching into her as she rides him slowly and with intent. His breathy moans feel loud in the silence of Eddie’s living room. The angle changes to above, probably a camera attached to the ceiling, and Eddie watches as Jamie's hands trail up Buck’s torso, one hand stopping briefly to pinch his nipple before both of them wrap around his throat. Buck’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he moans and arches into her touch, his wrists pulling on the restraints. 

“Is this what you’re into?” Eddie can’t help it. This feels like an out of body experience. “Choking?”

“Oh, sweet innocent Eddie.” Eddie elbows him for the tease and in the back of his mind registers how close they are on the couch. “I’m into everything. Well... not into everything, obviously, but choking is like so down on list of the kinky stuff that I’m into.” 

Eddie considers him for a second. “I feel like I should’ve known this about you.”

“You should’ve.” Buck retorts and Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“I’ve heard the Buck 1.0 stories, I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

It hits him how surreal it is to be discussing this with Buck while they’re watching him moan and getting choked on screen, but Buck continues seemingly unbothered. 

“You’ve heard the clean and edited PG13 version of Buck 1.0, you have no idea what I was like.” At Eddie’s inquisitive eyebrow raise, Buck elaborates. “I was once in an orgy with 15 people.”

Eddie pauses the video and turns back to Buck with his mouth open in surprise. “ _How_??!”

Buck chuckles. 

“No, seriously, how? How did you even find yourself in that situation?”

“In my defense, I didn’t know what it was until I was already there. It was back when I was in Brazil, my Portuguese's not great, all I got from the invite was the word ‘party’. And by the time I realized what was happening, I didn’t wanna be rude and so I stayed.”

Eddie startles then both with the laugh that bursts out of him before running a hand over his mouth, incredulous. “How are you real? You participated in an orgy because you didn’t want to be rude??”

“I didn’t really speak the language and my ride was already kissing someone.” Buck says with a shrug. Eddie laughs again and Buck smiles at him before pressing play and putting his arm over Eddie's shoulders on the couch's back so he can see the screen better. Eddie shakes his head and looks back at the screen. 

“How long is this video, anyway?”

“Five minutes, I think. She edited it to be just the best shots.” As he says this, the Buck on screen let’s out a loud moan as Jamie speeds up, meeting Buck’s thrusts faster and faster. 

“Uh, I think she put a vibrator in me that time.” Buck says squinting at the screen. “It doesn’t show but I think she changed the speed using her phone. There was an app thing.”

Eddie is... he doesn’t even know what he is, what the fuck? How do you even respond to something like that?

Suddenly, Buck’s pants and moans coming from the video start speeding up, practically bleeding together and he starts tugging on the restrains desperately, searching for purchase. Jamie is leaning forward, clearly applying more pressure on his throat and his body is twitching and arching into her with abandon. Eddie feels his heart speed up dangerously in his chest and his blood pumping deafeningly in his ears. 

His voice comes out tight when he asks. “Am I about to watch you come?”

"No, she said I couldn’t come until she said so."

“I-“ Eddie blinks at him, once again at loss at Buck’s words. That- that is not the answer he was expecting. He pauses the video again. “How is this not weird for you?”

"Don’t you watch porn? Do you usually skip the part where the actors come?"

"Well, I might when one of the actors is my best friend. And I don’t usually watch porn for the entertainment value, you know?"

"Is that the part that’s tripping you up? The fact that you’re watching porn without jerking off?” 

Eddie rolls his eyes.

"No, the part that’s tripping me up-” 

“Because you can if you want to.”

“-is that I’m about to watch you come on camera, that is what- wait, what? Did you just-?"

Buck looks up at him like that’s a perfectly reasonable thing to say. 

Eddie laughs disbelievingly. “What exactly are you suggesting here? That I jerk off to a video of you having sex with someone else while you just sit there watching?” 

His heart decidedly does not squeeze suspiciously over the someone _else_ part.

“Or I could jerk you off.” Buck suggests with a shrug. 

Eddie looks at him in shock. “What?”

Buck rolls his eyes and motions with his chin to Eddie’s crotch, bringing attention to the slight tenting in his jeans. Eddie squirms in his seat, feeling his cheeks heat up. Eddie was purposely not paying attention to that, thank you very much.

He leans back against the back of the couch and stares at Buck. Buck stares back. It doesn't look like he has any intention of backing down. 

"Buck... what is this?" 

Eddie is gripping the now dark phone tightly in his hand, acutely aware now of how close they were sitting this whole time. Buck's arm is still over his shoulder and now that Eddie is leaning against it, he can feel Buck's warmth seeping into his skin through his shirt. 

Buck brushes the knuckles of his other hand against the outside of Eddie's thigh. "It’s an offer. One you don’t have to accept."

The silence stretches between them for a few seconds. The moment feels taut with tension. 

Eddie swallows before speaking. "So you’re bi?"

Buck looks amused, like that was not what the answer he was expecting but he nods. "Very."

Eddie nods too. Right. "How did I not know this?"

"I guess we never really talked about it? It’s not like I hide it, though."

Eddie hums. Then takes the leap. 

"Me neither."

If Buck's look was intense before, Eddie is not sure how to describe it now. Buck holds his gaze for a few seconds before quickly lowering it to Eddie's lips and back up again. Eddie's breath catches in his throat.

"Eddie.." 

Eddie nods. Yeah. Yeah, they're doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> warning/disclaimer: the video contains buck/ofc, it was recorded w/ both of their consent, no blackmail or anything like that. 
> 
> lmk what you think :)  
> (and if you find any mistakes too, please lmk)
> 
> i have no explanation for this besides it’s 4 am and i couldn’t sleep and that song was on repeat in my brain ahah


End file.
